


No Place I'd Rather Be

by themutesinger



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sibling Relationship, Underage Drinking, figure-skating, glorious food, lots of feelings, minor non-con, referenced intercourse, regular drinking, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty gets a surprise visitor in the change-room after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This idea wouldn't leave me alone so here you are! Hope it's not too bad :) Also, playlist: https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfy9bugK_LjlfkKYodCnh6xbUki5sFNbz

There was a woman in the men's locker room. She was nervously biting her plush lower lip, fiddling with the strap of her over-stuffed hockey bag and flicking the curls on the unshaved side of her head over her shoulder. In her other hand was a box emanating the smell of apples, cinnamon, and pastry. 

"Um, I'm looking for Eric Bittle. Your manager said he was still in here." She says, her voice lilting with the sounds of the sweet South.

"What do you want with Bittle?" Jack asks, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"There's a lot we have to talk about."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Hey y'all what's going on in he-" Bitty cuts himself off with a sharp gasp, eyes widening as he takes in the woman. She drops her bag and the box and let's out a quivering breath.

"H-hey Dicky." She says quietly, a carefully guarded look on her face. Bitty says nothing, taking calming breaths then launching his (thankfully already clothed) body at her, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders with a relieved sigh that turns into a watery chuckle as she spins him around, using the extra four inches she has on him to her advantage. 

"What are you- when did you- why are you-" Bitty isn't sure what he wants answered first, overwhelmed as he is, then he freezes. " Wait a minute. Sandra Elizabeth Bittle, just what do you think you're doin' in the men's locker room?" The woman rolls her eyes and ruffles Bitty's hair. 

"It's not like I don't know what a man looks like Dicky." This earns her a sharp indignant gasp.

"Sandy! Have you been havin' intercourse before marriage? Oh my Lord! What would Mama say?" 

"Well I imagine she's too busy chewing out Coach to bother with me and I doubt she'd care."

"Why are Mama and Coach fighting?" 

"We can talk about that later sweetheart. For now, why don't you introduce me to your team?" 

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for being rude y'all. This is my sister, Sandy. Sandy this is my team! There's Jack, he's the Captain. And the man with the moustache is Shitty, I still don't know his real name. Then there's Ransom and Holster, or Justin and Adam I suppose. And Chris Chow, but we all call him Chowder. And then there's Derek and Will our second line defensemen. And lastly Lardo, our manager."

"You mean Larissa? She seems nice. I met her when I was looking for you. She liked my mini pie roses. Oh! I almost forgot! Do any of y'all want one?" Sandy asks, picking up the box and opening it to reveal small pies that look like roses, pastry and thin apple slices crisp and fragrant. The team approached the box cautiously, unsure of baked goods that weren't the heavenly goodness made by Bitty. Bitty who was rolling his eyes and biting into one of the roses with a soft sigh of pleasure. 

"My sister is just as good a baker as I am y'know." And with that the box was empty.  

"So, d'you wanna show me where you've been livin' Dicky?" 

"Alright! It's great, if a bit disgusting at times and I've been dying to replace the couch, but at least the kitchen's functional." Sandy slings her bag back over her shoulder, and wraps an arm around Bitty's shoulders while they walk. "See y'all later!".

\---

 "Why didn't you stop by sooner? I mean it's not too far from Cambridge and I know you must have had games here before..." Sandy sighs deeply, rubbing flour onto a thin slice of beef, then dipping it in buttermilk and flouting it again. 

"I was told that you went to that school you were looking at in Texas, and I can't afford to fly there to see you or take the time off to drive all that way and he knew that when he told me-"

"He? Who told you that?"

"It, uh, it was Coach. He was tryin' to keep you away from me sweetheart. Didn't want me influencing you with my 'wastes of talent' and 'homosexuality' "

"I didn't know you were..."

"I'm bi really, but ye happened to decide to visit when my girlfriend at the time was over and he made assumptions. Anyways, I didn't find out that you were here until I got a call from Mama asking why I wasn't talking to her and why I hadn't gone to visit you at Samwell. Turns out he was fieldin' my calls and telling Mama that I said I didn't wanna see you. I'm so sorry Dicky."

"You got nothing to apologize for honey." Bitty says, pulling his sister into a tight hug that leaves them both more than a little floury. Sandy pops the floured meat into a pan of oil to fry, then turns to a now boiling pot of water and plops in halved potatoes. Then she dries her hands and takes out her phone, plugs it onto Bitty's speaker and selects their shared playlist, the first song to play being "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit. 

The rest of Samwell's men's team comes back to the smell of dinner, chocolate pecan pie, and Bitty and Sandy dancing and singing in the kitchen together as they cook. 

"Hey y'all! My sister's gonna be staying in the house for a few days, alright?" The team nods and waves as they go to put their bags away. 

"You guys are like twins!" Ransom says, Holster nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"I suppose we can be sometimes, but I'm five years older and have a five times better taste in music." Bitty mock gasps and swats his sister with his oven mitts before pulling the pie out. "It's why we have a shared playlist, so we don't argue over what to listen to. We call it Eric and Sandy's Awesome Mix."

" 'Swawesome!" Sandy' nose crinkles in confusion.

"What's 'Swawesome?"

"It's better not to ask Sandy!" Bitty replies. Then Sandy's phone rings and she pulls it off the speaker.

"Hello?" The sound of a feminine voice crackles through the phone and Sandy exhaled. "Sorry Dicky, Captain call, gotta take this." Sandy hops out of the kitchen into the hall telling whoever it is that " Of course we're not putting Natty in starting line we need to bulk up on our third!" 

"Captain call?" Holster asks, confused.

"My sister's the Captain of Harvard's Women's team! Has been since sophmore year! She's incredible, the women's international team has been trying to pick her up for years, but she wants to finish school first." 

"The women's international team, eh? She must be something special then." Jack says as he come into the kitchen. 

"The best I know! Except you of course Jack. She's playing our women's team on Thursday, maybe we can go watch the game together?" 

"Sounds good Bittle." Bitty smiles and finishes mashing the potatoes with milk and butter, adding garlic and parmesan to make them special. 

Dinner that night was delicious, a small taste of the southern cooking Sandy and Bitty grew up with and the pie was perfect as always. Sandy and Jack spent most of the night comparing plays and commenting on their favourite teams ( the penguins and the Canadiens, respectively). Bitty was just happy that he got to be with his sister again and giggling could be heard from his room until one in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and I make no money off of my work.


End file.
